The mechanical response of engineering materials depends on an applied strain rate. The stress-strain behavior of a material may be strongly strain rate dependent, such that calibrating and validating the constitutive model at the actual strain rate of interest are important if finite element analyses are used for components that experience these strain rates. Testing materials at a low-strain rate (i.e., below 5 s−1) may be accomplished with conventional electro-mechanical or servo-hydraulic load frames. Testing materials at a high strain rate (i.e., above 500 s−1) may be performed with the split Kolsky/Hopkinson pressure bar (SHPB) and/or other types of devices. However, testing materials within the intermediate strain rate regime requires the use of specially instrumented servo-hydraulic load frames or very long Hopkinson bars.